Weihnachten bei den Strohhüten
by LawLover16
Summary: Die Strohhüte verbringen dieses Weihnachten bei Zorros Zwillingsschwester Laura, nur wissen sie vorher nicht das auch die Heart-Piraten und vor allem der Kapitän dieser Bande, Trafalgar Law, mit dabei sind. Welche Geschenke bekommen alle wohl? One-Shot. Diese Story ist komplett deutsch, this Story is completely german


**Weihnachten bei den Strohhüten**

Es ist Weihnachten und die Strohhüte freuen sich schon dieses Jahr zu einer anderen Familie zu gehen. Letztes Jahr waren sie bei Ruffy zu Besuch und dieses Jahr war Zorro`s Familie dran. Zumindest was von ihr übrig blieb. „Ich muss euch vor meiner Zwillingsschwester warnen. Sie kann sehr schnell durchdrehen.", meinte Zorro nur. „Solange es Essen gibt, ist es mir egal.", sagte Ruffy. „Sie wird womöglich nur was für sie gemacht haben. Ich habe ihr letztes Jahr nur einen Brief geschrieben.", Zorro schaute zu Boden. Er hatte seine Zwillingsschwester seit 3 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Er schämte sich sie solange nicht gesehen zu haben.

Plötzlich rief Nami, dass die Sunny den Hafen von Zorro`s Heimatdorf erreicht hatte. „Es ist eine ganze Weile her, seitdem ich auf See bin. Laura muss auch stärker geworden sein.", lächelte Zorro. „Hey, ist das nicht das Schiff der Heart-Piraten?", fragte Lysopp und zeigte auf ein gelbes U-Boot. „Super, noch mehr Leute.", meinte Ruffy.

„Macht es euch bequem. Ich freue mich, dass Weihnachtsfest mit jemanden feiern kann, Trafalgar Law. Danke, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist.", sagte Lorenor Laura. Sie hatte ihre blauen Harre zusammengeflochten. Ihre Katanas hatte sie abgelegt und in eine Ecke gestellt. Laura trug ein rotes Kleid und rote Stiefel dazu. „Kein Problem. Meine Familie ist tot und niemand sollte an Weihnachten alleine sein. Stimmt doch Leute.", meinte Trafalgar Law. „Aye-Aye Käpt'n.", erwiderten die anwesenden Crewmitglieder. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. „Erwartet Ihr noch jemanden?", fragte Laura verwirrt. Die Heart-Piraten schüttelten den Kopf. Laura ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Lang nicht gesehen Schwesterherz.", sagte Zorro mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Tauchst du auch mal wieder auf? Na kommt rein Leute.", lachte Laura. „Nimm dich vor dem blonden Trottel in Acht", flüsterte Zorro Laura zu. „Verstehe.", flüsterte Laura zurück.

Alle waren versammelt also konnte die Weihnachtsfeier losgehen oder? Falsch. Laura hatte nicht mit dem Besuch ihres Zwillingsbruders und seiner Piratenbande gerechnet, also musste sie noch mehr essen machen. „Zorro du hast nie gesagt, dass deine Zwillingsschwester so schön ist.", meinte Sanji. „Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Sanji.", antwortete Zorro. „Ich brauche Hilfe beim Kochen. Ich kann die Reste nicht gut verarbeiten.", rief Laura aus der Küche und Sanji stand sofort neben ihr.

Alle redeten miteinander, bis es hieß: „Essen ist fertig!" Alle saßen am Tisch und aßen. „Ich finde es schön, dass du und deine Crew gekommen seid Zorro. Ich habe für jeden von euch ein Geschenk. Auch für Die Heart-Piraten.", lächelte Laura.

Als alle aufgegessen hatten und Laura das Geschirr weggeschafft hatte, versammelten sich alle bei dem Weihnachtsbaum. „Zorro, du darfst zuerst.", lächelte Laura. „Wieso das denn?", meckerte Sanji rum. „Wir sind Zwillinge. Außerdem hatte ich gehofft, ihn letztes Jahr schon wiederzusehen. Also.", meinte Laura nur und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Zorro nahm sein Geschenk und packte es aus. Darin lag eine Bibulkarte und ein Medaillon. „Danke. Ich liebe das Geschenk.", sagte Zorro mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Dachte ich mir. Schau mal in das Medaillon rein. Da sind wir mit Kuina. Dachte das erinnert dich an mich, sie und an dein Versprechen.", lächelte Laura zurück. Als nächstes war Ruffy dran. Laura hatte ihm eine Schneekugel von dem Windmühlendorf gekauft, in dem Ruffy groß geworden ist. Und so verlief der Rest mit den Geschenken. Nami hat einen Kompass bekommen; Robin ein Buch; Franky neue Teile für seinen Körper; Chopper bekam Süßigkeiten; Brook bekam eine Spieluhr, mit ‚Bink`s Rum' als Melodie; Sanji Spezielle Gewürze, die man nur in dem Heimatdorf von Zorro fand; Bepo bekam einen kleinen Teddybären, der ihm sehr ähnlich sah; Shachi und Penguin teilten sich ihr Geschenk, denn sie bekamen eine Videospielkonsole und Jean Bart bekam einen Schal. Der einzige, der sein Geschenk noch nicht erhalten hatte war Law. Er hatte aber auch ein Geschenk für Laura. Er wollte sie mitnehmen, wusste aber nicht ob er es machen sollte oder nicht.

Da das Haus von Laura sehr groß war, hatte jeder einen Schlafplatz bekommen und alle schliefen tief und fest. Nur Laura und Law waren noch wach.

Die beiden machten einen Spaziergang durch das Dorf und trafen den einen oder anderen und wünschten ihm oder ihr Frohe Weihnachten. „Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, was ich dir holen sollte also dachte ich mir ein Mistelzweig sei perfekt.", meinte Laura und wurde rot. „Ich kenne diese Weihnachtstradition. Und ich verstehe was du vorhast.", lächelt Law Laura an, die noch roter wurde. Laura hatte ihn absichtlich unter den Mistelzweig, der am Tor hing, welches ins Zentrum des Dorfes führte. Beide küssten sich und genossen es. Als beide ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, waren beide rot. Sie liefen zurück zu Lauras Haus.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit uns mitkommen möchtest. Es ist deine Entscheidung, Lorenor Laura.", sagte Law, als die beiden am Tisch saßen. „Ich würde gerne, ich kann aber nicht. So sehr ich es cool finden würde, ich kann das Dorf nicht verlassen. Ich habe eine Aufgabe im Dojo. Trotzdem Danke für das Angebot.", meinte Laura nur.

Am nächsten Tag brachen alle Piraten auf. Law und Laura gaben sich noch einen letzten Kuss und dann ging er. „Bis nächstes Jahr.", sagte Laura und winkte den Piraten zu. Als sie wieder rein ging, stand auf dem Tisch ein kleines päckchen mit einem Zettel daran auf welchem stand: ‚Ein Versprechen, dass wir uns wiedersehen. Law'. Laura öffnete es und darinnen war Law's Mütze, nur etwas kleiner, wie für einen Mädchenkopf gemacht. Daneben lag eine Karte, wo ‚Fröhliche Weihnachten' draufstand.

Eins stand für Laura fest, das war das beste Weihnachten seit ihrer Kindheit. Sie setzte die Mütze nun jeden Tag auf, auch im Sommer und wartet, dass Law und seine Crew zurückkehren würden.

 **Author's Note:** **Ich hoffe diese kurze One Piece WeihnachtsFanfiction hat euch gefallen, und ich entschuldige mich dafür das erst so spät wieder eine Fanfiction kommt. Ich habe einfach eine Schreibblockade und kann deshalb an meinen bestehenden und noch offenen Fanfictions nicht arbeiten.**


End file.
